


Pink Suit

by mangoesln



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ring Kink, because we need it, cute gulf, idk what tf is this, mew grabs gulf's neck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoesln/pseuds/mangoesln
Summary: Mew was off to work and Gulf unfortunately saw mew's veins picture.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 79





	Pink Suit

**Author's Note:**

> p.s English is not my first language, so pardon me if there is any grammatical errors as i actually don't want to spend hours and hours just to think about grammars hahaha! also i wrote this while eating and rewatching avengers end game, yet it still so hard to finish it within hours so..please do enjoy it~~

The sunlight come through their apartment window, waking Gulf up.  
Gulf woke up today, feeling fresh and good. Nothing happened actually, but he's just in a good mood.  
He looked at Mew, who is sleeping soundly, chuckled a bit. His boyfriend really looks so cute and calm when he is sleeping.

Gulf carresed Mew's hair and go down to his cheeks, he is admiring his boyfriend, no matter how many years has passed, Gulf just can't deny the fact that his boyfriend is getting more and more handsome everyday. Lost in thoughts for a while, he shook his head and kissed his boyfriend a good morning kiss.

“Wake up, sleepyhead. Its morning already.” Mew groans and smile afterwards.

“That's not how you do good morning kiss, Gulf.” He then kissed Gulf, passionately.

Mew just can't resist how addicting Gulf's lips is, how plumpy it is, and he just can't stop kissing it over and over again, God really did take time when He created Gulf. Mew thought, as he keep kissing gulf. They were really into the kiss that both of them forget everything else, including the time. Gulf was the one who realized it and he sadly, he needs to break the kiss.

“God, Mew! You're late!” Mew sighed, not because he's lazy to go to work, well that's one of the reason. But most importantly, he doesn't want to let go of Gulf, even for a second.

“Do i really need to go to work?” Mew whined, as he lean on Gulf's shoulder. Gulf only laughs,

“Yes you have to, honey. Or else who will earn the 20M dowry?”

“But i just want to cuddle with you all day long,” Mew whined, again.

“I wish too, Mew.” Gulf sighed as he ruffles his brown haired boyfriend.

“But you have to go to work, and you're late now. You need to show to your employees a good work ethic, right? You are the CEO afterall.” Mew loves this. Whenever Gulf educated him, it feels like he's younger than Gulf.  
He really loves Gulf, and all of his maturity. After 5 minutes of Gulf ruffling Mew's hair and Mew almost falling asleep, Mew by perforce get up and get ready to work.

As Mew getting ready, Gulf being a good boyfriend he is, prepare a breakfast for them. Gulf is not a good cooker, but atleast he knows how to turn on the stove and cook some basic food. He prepared toast, a simple toast with egg and bacon. And milk too.

“Wow~ what are you cooking, babe?” Mew said as he circle his hands around Gulf's waist. He loves how perfectly his hands wrapped around Gulf's waist.

“Just a toast with egg,” Gulf said as he turned around, and wrapped his hands around Mew's nape. Gulf said nothing, but Mew understand what Gulf feels. Feel could the love that Gulf radiates. He kissed Gulf, then smiled.

“I love you too. Lets eat the breakfast.”

And they did. This is what Gulf could ever wished for. Waking up next to Mew, morning kisses, preparing breakfast, eating the breakfast together, this morning routine is all Gulf could ask for.

And he hope, this will stay longer. Until their hair turn grey, until they become old.

Mew's outfit today is so simple, a pink suit. Gulf doesn't know why Mew chose that outfit, nor he want to know. The most important thing is, Mew looks incredibly amazing in those outfit. After Mew left, Gulf has no idea what to do, he's so bored. Nintendo switch doesn't attract him anymore, nor the tv. He has been changing the channel for the past half an hour. Too bored with the tv, he chose to explore his phone. There was nothing special, actually. But the memories that phone holds, its more than special. They always took a picture on memorial days. Valentines, anniversaries, birthdays, or maybe just funny moments they had. It brings nostalgic, the pictures. Gulf kept scrolling and he found, a specific picture of Mew's veins. 

God, looking at it brings Gulf a sensation in his stomach. How he wants those hands grab him by the neck, or lock his hands into the wall. Gulf cant hold it, the picture doesn't help him at all. All he's thinking right now is just Mew and fuck.All the blood are rushing to his lower part,

Fuck he's getting hard. Gulf thought. And this is not good at all, the only choices are release himself and let Mew found out and punish him or let his boner stands strong. And Gulf couldn't do it, he just cant resist his boner no more. And, he's lowkey looking forward for Mew to punish him. The thoughts of Mew punishing him makes him feel things towards his boner.  
And he did it, as he looked through the picture of Mew's veins, he started to touch himself, his hands going dow to his nipples as he play with it, portraying that it is Mew who touched him,

“Ah.. ” He moaned. Imagining Mew's presence here, “you like it? You like the way i touched your nipples, baby?” Mew's voice popped out inside his head out of nowhere.

“Yes, please..” Gulf rolled his eyes, feeling pleasured by his hands. Not enough, he started to touch his hard on cock, his thumb rubbing the tip of his cock, precum coming out, making it easier for him as he spread the precum to his cock. Busy playing with himself, he doesn't realized the door is opened. He doesn't hear Mew's footstep entering their bedroom.

“Busy playing with yourself, baby?” Mew's voice brings Gulf back to reality.

“P-phi Mew,” Gulf is shocked, and embarrassed .

“Why did you get home so early?” Gulf said as he tried to cover his hard rock.

“Don't be shy, Gulf. I know you are being naughty while i was gone.” Mew smirked, walking to their bed.

“Sorry, phi~~” Gulf did it. Gulf let his cuteness out, if this is any other day Mew would give in and just fuck him right here right now.

But now, its different. He wants to give his baby a little punishment.

“Why are you still trying to cover your cock, baby? I've seen it all.” Mew smirked. His dominant aura is showing up, making Gulf feel small and inferior.

“I–” Gulf stuttered, he can't even look at mew right in the eye.

“Look at me.” Mew's voice is strong, intimidating, and dominating. Gulf did as he said. Gulf didn't know what has gotten into him, but Mew voice did something to him that his eyes got teary.

“S-sorry phi. I swear i won't do it again.” Gulf hold the hem of Mew's suit. Mew was shocked, Gulf is crying right now.

“Gulf, baby are you okay?” The dominant aura in his voice is gone, changed into a tender one. Mew pulled Gulf and hug him tightly, “Gulf are you okay?” He rubs Gulf's back.

Gulf sniffed, “i am okay phi~~” Gulf smiled afterwards. Mew let go of the hug, “am i too harsh Gulf? Im sorry.” Mew kissed his forehead.

Gulf only hold Mew's hand, “Phiii~~ i said i am okayyy~~ it just that you really looked intimidating before. And i felt small, but i like it though.. “ Gulf said and lowered his head at the end of the sentence.

“God what should i do with you, Gulf?” Mew ruffled his boyfilriend hair, cant resist the cuteness inside of his little but giant boyfriend. Mew grabs Gulf by his neck and kiss him right away. Mew started to explore Gulf's neck and give him some marks, When he's about to let go his hand from Gulf's neck, Gulf stopped him.

“Can...you kiss me while your hand holds my neck?” Gulf ask cutely. Mew doesn't know what kind if kink Gulf has right now, but if his baby wants it, then he gets it.

“Okay, baby.” Mew giggles. As he flowered his boyfriend with kisses, he ask “What is your safe word?” safety first, fellas.

“I-its green, daddy.” Gulf stuttered because Mew is going lower and lower.

“And if you can't speak, what do you do?” Mew almost lost control with Gulf being this cute. Gulf rolled his eyes, Mew is licking his nipples and playing with the other with his hand right now.

“A-ah.. Tap you twice, daddy.” Mew smiled, he doesn't want Gulf to be hurt.

“Good boy.” He said as he keep playing with the latters nipple and trailed down to the cock. He looked up and saw Gulf, with the best expression he have ever showed, the way he blushed, the way he closed his eyes, or even the view of gulf sweating. Mew realized he has been out of focus and started to pump Gulf's cock.

Gulf loves it when the thumb ring touches his cock, the cold sensation between his cock is driving him crazy, before Mew licks the tip of Gulfs cock, then spread the precum all over and suck the cock. Mew bobbed his head up and down,  
“A-ah.. More.. ” Gulf said as he grab Mew's hair. Mew pushed his cock down to his thoat, he knows Gulf was about to cum when the younger grab his hair tighter and moans harder.

“ahhh daddy..” Then Mew stop sucking. He let go of Gulf's cock.

“Phi Mew~~~” Gulf teared up. Mew literally let go of his cock when he's about to reach his climax.

“What did you call me?” There's a sudden change in Mew's voice.

“D-daddy.. Please let me cum~~” Gulf whined, tears started to flow down. Gulf is not this weak usually, but whenever Mew use that voice, he started to feel small and just like a baby.

“Not now, baby~” He said as he kissed Gulf, lustly but he makes sure Gulf could feel his love through that kiss. Mew licked Gulf's lips, asking for an entrance. And Gulf happily accept it. They fight for a dominance for a while, with Mew winning at the end. As they kissed, Mew grab Gulf to his lap. Mew could feel Gulf's hard on when he sit on top of Mew. Gulf, being a clingy boy and he can't hold it anymore, he grinds their hard on together and moaned, “eumh..” His hair is wet from the sweat, theb Gulf run his fingers through his hair as he keep grinding on Mew.

Mew open the zipper of his pants and he grabs the lube from the drawer beside the bed. He throw Gulf to the bed, and kissed him again. Fortunately, Mew is wearimg more rings today, from thumb, index, and ring finger. Mew was about to open the lube when Gulf said to him,

“Can i lick you fingers?” Mew likes this side of Gulf, “Sure baby.” Mew let Gulf suck his fingers.

“Suck it.” He said. Gulf likes the sensation of cold ring mixed with the taste of iron inside his mouth. He licked three of Mew's fingers and lookes at Mew right in the eye, giving him the lustful looks. Feeling enough, Mew pulled out his fingers and inserts it to the entrance.

One finger, the feeling of Mew's ring inside his entrance turns Gulf on more.

Second finger, Mew scissored his entrance, still trying to find the soft bundle.

“ah.. More, daddy~ more~” Gulf is quite noisy whenever they make love, and Mew loves it.

Mew inserted the third fingers, Gulf started to feel hurt and uncomfortable. Gulf groans, his breath become unsteady. He thrust in more, “ah.. Ah.. There! Daddy, please! ” Mew finally find the sweet spot. When Mew felt like Gulf is streched enough, he pulled out his fingers and started to pumped his cock before he put on the condom. He kissed Gulf as he inserts the tip of his cock.  
Gulf frowned and his breath hitched, even after many times, Gulf just couldn't get used to the older's size. When Gulf nods, Mew knows he could go further.  
He then thrust in and and pulled out until the tip before he thrust again.

“Ah.. Daddy.. ” Gulf moaned. Mew, being a vixen he is, slowed the pace of his thrust. Gulf opened his eyes and whined, “daddy... Don't teased me please?” and he showed his puppy face to Mew. Mew feels like he got a heart attack, “what do you want, baby? Tell me.”

Gulf hold Mew's hand and said, “please fuck me so hard that i can't even walked tomorrow, that i lost my voice because of screaming your name all night long.” He smirked, knowing he wakes the beast inside Mew.

"If that's what you want, baby.” without any longer, Mew started to thrust in, with a faster pace. As if it wasn't enough, Gulf kept moaning, “Yes! Faster, daddy! Fuck me until i can't walk! Ahh.. ” Gulf is so loud and Mew like it very much.

Not much longer after it, Mew found his sweet spot. Gulf feels like he is at the cloud nine, as he rolled his eyes, feeling overstimulated.

“Yes! There! There! Hit it more, daddy!” Mew can feel his cock is being squeezed by Gulf, thrusts in faster and faster.

“D-daddy i'm about to c-” before even Gulf can finished his sentence, Mew canceled Gulf climax once again by grabbing the tip of his cock with his hand.

“Together baby, we gonna do it together.” Mew kept on thrusting, and when he feels like he's about to reach the climax, he let go of his grip. They both moaned, feeling exhausted. Mew collapsed on top of Gulf, with his suit still on.

“That was amazing,” mew smiled and rolled over, knowing if he doesn't, Gulf won't be able to breath. After they catched their breath, Gulf opened a conversation.

“So, why did you get home so early?” Gulf moved his head and lying on top of Mew's chest, with Mew playing with Gulf's hair.

“Did you see my suit? It's pink. I rarely use this because today, i feel like want to take you on a date, i even prepared matching suit for you. But then i saw you..being naughty.” Mew laughs, Gulf hit him playfully. This is what Gulf could ever wanted. He hopes their love will stay strong until the end.

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry if this sucks though..  
> i talked to much, but if you don't mind, ypu can follow me on twitter @mangoesln to see more works from me! (but mostly its indonesian hehe~)


End file.
